


can't take my eyes off of you

by pancakechi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, P5R slight spoilers, Regret, Reunions, Self-Hatred, Teasing, akeshu - Freeform, christmas eve date but with goro, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakechi/pseuds/pancakechi
Summary: “I really missed you, you know.” Akira breathed, his lashes delicately curled beneath his glasses. Goro didn’t realize they were so long.“You’ve reiterated this numerous times, Akira.” Goro trailed off, his skin feeling hot at the fingers holding his face.Akira pouted his lip. “Am I not allowed to say it once more?”“I never said that.”A heartbeat.“I missed you, Goro.”(or; akira's christmas eve date re-imagined with goro)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 173





	can't take my eyes off of you

**Author's Note:**

> i think the title for this story, based on frank sinatra's song, gives insight to how akira feels when he sees goro again.
> 
> this has some mild smut in it, and i'm sorry if it's horrible orz, i haven't wrote smut at all in a while so i need to get back into my groove, then there'll be some spicy fics coming ;)
> 
> also yes, i know this is a christmas fic in may, but i just really wanted to write a date for akira and goro on christmas eve. hope you guys enjoy!

Akira’s breath was warm as it fogged out into the contrasting and frisk air around him, puffing out like smoke into nothingness. The snow that gently fell and weeped onto the ground in Shibuya Square was uninterrupted, but only for a few seconds, before a busy businessman or woman late for a date would scurry by, leaving their trace of footprints in the sheet of snow on the pavement. His slate gaze followed each person, his hands stuffed inside his coat pockets and fiddling with the lint that had built up in them. 

It seemed as if the world had stilled around him. While the rest of the Phantom Thieves had taken off after their recent victory over Yaldabaoth, Akira remained quiet, feet planted to the cold ground, dazing carelessly at the city lights that bounced back and forth on Christmas Eve. He couldn’t bring himself to move. It didn't feel right.

Of course he was tired, all of his energy having been taken up already after saving the world, he was sure anyone would be drained after all that, but he still felt this sense of emptiness. Of being _lost._

Everyone had their happy ending. The world wouldn’t collide with Mementos, Yaldobaoth wouldn’t take reign of the public’s cognition anymore, the Phantom Thieves weren’t vanished from existence, as well as his friends were all being ecstatic and a few had even offered to hang out with him. Of course it was only his girl friends though, none of which he had interest in, so he simply just ignored the texts. He couldn’t answer anything in that moment, because despite his loved ones finally having some semblance of peace, all his brain seemed to do was rattle itself and claw through his facade of leadership because _Goro is still dead. I saved the world, but what’s the point if he’s not by my side anymore._

Sae had even ran into him a few minutes prior, stating that they would be able to bring Shido to his knees in court and make him charged with many crimes. She even mentioned Akira wouldn’t have to testify because they had enough evidence from an anonymous tip. He wasn’t sure how that worked, and really didn’t want to think about it further, but just smiled sadly, thanking her for everything she had done. Of course she had thanked him back, considering he was the true hero, but he shrugged it off, and then he was alone once again. 

Akira should’ve been elated at his successes. He should’ve been out with Ann or Ryuji or Makoto, dwelling in the afterglow of their victory and raising a glass to the new year to come. He should’ve not been thinking about his regret and guilt, wiping at his eyes to prevent any stray tear from falling. Akira felt pathetic, more than when he lost when playing billiards, more than when he flinched at the hot water in the bath house, more than when he ran out of healing items for his team because he forgot to restock with Takemi. 

For the first time in his life, Akira felt the pain of a broken heart, and no matter what anyone tried to do, he’d never be able to fix it. He couldn’t express his weakness anyways--everyone would just judge him for not maintaining his role as their leader, for keeping up his always dandy and cocky attitude. He comforted all his friends, shouldered all their problems, yet why couldn’t anyone do the same for him? Why could he not feel safe to let it all out?

Maybe it was because he was _Joker,_ the charismatic and stealthy thief who never faltered, or perhaps it was due to the fact he was in love with a dead boy who murdered people for a living while burdening his own pain of abandonment and guilt. Who just wanted others to see he was trying his best. Who just wanted to be _loved._

Joker had saved the world, but Akira had failed in saving Goro. The chains on his heart were heavy, and he didn’t have the key to set them free. He lost it on a ship that dangled his infatuations on the other side of a steel wall, never to be open again.

It seemed that standing around any longer wouldn’t do any good. He didn’t feel like moping around in the middle of everyone else's hectic plans for Christmas Eve. He didn’t want to ruin others lives, not again. 

Wiping his nose, as it had started running, Akira exhaled shakily, beginning to walk back to Leblanc to (hopefully) pass out for the rest of his life. He didn’t want to consider it running away from his problems, but he of all people knew it most definitely was.

“It seems I’ve found a bird’s nest yet there are no trees around here. You really don’t know how to brush your hair, do you?”

Akira froze.

“Is the weather getting to you? Do I have to slap you to bring you back to reality, Kurusu?”

_It couldn’t be._

He hesitantly looked up to the origin of the voice that sounded all too familiar to him, Akira’s gaze immediately softening once landed upon his desire.

_Goro._

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He scoffed, tucking a strand of chestnut hair behind his ear.

“I-I think I’m looking at one.” Akira spoke, so soft and gentle.

“Am I that pale? I thought I got a tan while I was away in Hawaii.”

“What? You were in… Hawaii..?” Disbelief filled Akira’s voice.

Goro shifted his weight from one leg to the other. “Yes, a very stark difference from how the weather is tonight.”

“T-That’s not what…”

“Are you surprised to see me alive? Is it really that shocking?” Goro talked as if what happened with Shido never occurred. It all felt like a hallucination to Akira. Maybe he was starting to actually go insane.

“But.. Akechi… Y-You died.. back on Shido’s-”

“You were fooled, _Joker_. Do you honestly believe I would’ve let myself die in that bastard’s palace? Be killed by my own puppet? I’m not an imbecile, unlike your friends who so desperately cling to you. It was so exhausting having to work together at the casino.” Goro ran a gloved hand through his bangs, one slightly browner in color than his normal black gloves.

Akira couldn’t hold back any longer.

He lunged forward, grasping his arms around the boy he missed oh so much, nuzzling his head into the jut of fabric from Goro’s tartan scarf and tan coat that he daunted. He began to shake, the tears having been held in for far too long as he finally allowed himself to wallow in his own pain.

Goro simply stood there, awe taking over his weathered features as he gazed at Akira who held him tightly and made a mess of himself.

“I-I missed you… I’m sorry, I could’ve- could’ve saved you, I-”

Goro interrupted Akira’s rambling, trying to pry the raven off. “You need to calm-” He took a look at the latter’s face, puffy eyes, an apricot nose and soft glistening cheeks filling his view. A sigh left his lips, slowly raising his arms to bring Akira closer to him once again. He supposed he could indulge in comforting his rival for once.

He hesitantly wrapped them around the proclaimed Phantom Thieves leader, baffled by how much weakness he was showing in the moment. He didn’t care to delve further on that.

“You’ve managed to surprise me again, I should’ve known you would be like this, Akira…” 

Goro felt Akira’s hands squeeze tighter around him, clutching at his peacoat and causing the space between their bodies to be nonexistent.

“I _failed_ you Goro, I tried and I-”

“Hey, don’t be all sentimental on me right now. We’re still in the public’s eye, you know, plus you’re getting snot all over me. Why don’t we go somewhere more private, unless that is, you perhaps have plans tonight?” Goro didn’t know if he wanted to leave because he was embarrassed due to the cry baby clinging on him or if he was genuinely in the mood to have a heart-to-heart talk with Akira. 

Akira sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. “Y-Yeah, sorry. I-I don’t have anything planned for tonight. Let’s go to Leblanc.”

Goro raised a brow. “Oh? The notorious thief is alone on Christmas Eve?”

“Shut up, I would… rather spend it with you anyways…” Akira shoved his hands in his pockets, facing away from Goro in the presumed direction to head back to Leblanc.

Goro swore he saw the other flush before he turned, but he decided to ignore it. For now. “Very well. Please don’t tell me your friends are there, I really don’t want to deal with their bothersome company right now.”

“Huh? O-Oh, they’re not. Most of them are at home I’m presuming… Don’t know if you noticed but Mementos literally collided with Earth earlier so we had a lot on our hands.” Akira smirked, his previous demeanor of red cheeks and tears diminishing. He must’ve known how to put on a fake face just like Goro did.

“Ah yes, I was wondering why there was red rain.”

“Yaldabaoth was a bitch.” Akira kicked his foot on the ground, shoveling snow out of the way as they began to walk towards the Yongen-Jaya line.

“Yaldabaoth?”

“Some god or whatever. Don’t really care. Only thing that interested me was how he mentioned we were the two ‘tricksters’ put up against each other.”

“Two sides of the same coin.”

“Yeah.”

Goro hummed, pushing aside the implications of their conversation. “I’m quite hungry actually, do you want to get something to eat before we go?”

Akira stopped, looking at Goro curiously. “Um, well I think most places are closed right now. Did you have anywhere in mind? We could check to see if it’s open.”

“The maid cafe in Akihabara.”

“W-What…?”

Goro snickered, his lip quirking up. “I’m kidding. My, you believe me so easily. Do you trust me that much?”

Akira shrugged, averting his gaze. “Just a little too much. Yeah.”

“Hm. I see. Well, I suppose we could go to see if my favorite sushi place is open, if you're in the mood for some fish. I would’ve preferred our go-to, Miel et Crêpes, but Kichijoji is a ways away so I’d rather not spend more time than necessary.”

“Yeah, that’s… that’s fine.” Akira shook his head, seemingly trying to stop himself from laughing. 

“What’s gotten you riled up?” Goro really hated when he was left out of jokes, even if he acted like he wanted no part of them.

“Oh it’s just… Now that I think about it, I finally understand what the name of that place means. Makoto forced me to learn some French a few weeks ago to get ready for finals even though literally no French was on it. But like, wow…” Akira couldn’t help himself, a dainty smile lacing his features.

Goro was intelligent, sure, it was something everyone knew of him to be and something he took pride in. However, he was not familiar with the translation, which surprised him considering how often he and Akira had gone there together and his studies of linguistics.

“And what might that be?”

“Honey and Pancakes.” The raven’s eyes crinkled, his hands reaching out to grab onto Goro’s arm for support as he chuckled carelessly. Goro gulped.

“Wow, I have been enlightened, Akira.” He rolled his auburn eyes, a faint blush beginning to dust his cheeks.

“I thought it was fitting for us.”

“It seems to be.”

* * *

After luckily finding the sushi place Goro was raving about, they managed to get to-go orders so they could just eat when they got back to Leblanc. It seemed as though a lot of people were eating in however, mainly businessmen who most likely had just gotten off work. It wasn’t too far away from the corporate side of Shibuya. Akira had ended up getting Chirashizushi, while Goro opted for simple Maguro Nigiri, not wanting to pay a whole lot. However, it was fruitless in the end as Akira had paid for Goro regardless.

Now, they were both sitting at the counter in Leblanc, Goro in his usual seat in front of the yellow phone, and Akira right next to him. They ate in silence while the dim sound of the TV provided white noise, the snow falling gently outside and building up on the ground doing just as much. 

Goro dared to look to his left at Akira, who continued munching on his food, a few pieces of rice stuck to the side of his mouth. Goro softened upon seeing it, bringing his hand up to wipe his thumb on the side of Akira’s mouth. “Didn’t know my rival was such a messy eater. You’ve always kept yourself so composed in the past.”

Akira’s eyes widened, his glasses glaring in the dim light. “I could say the same for you, Mr. Detective.”

Goro drew his hand back, wiping the rice from Akira’s face on a napkin and looking back down to his tuna which was almost completely gone. 

“Why are you still wearing your coat? Aren’t you hot in here?” Akira piped up, somehow he had made it behind the counter and was throwing away his takeout bowl in the trash. 

“Ah, I must’ve forgotten.” Goro truly had. His mind was focused on other things.

“I’ll get it for you.” Akira made his way back around, and before Goro could protest, he felt the raven’s hands grasping at his shoulders, lightly peeling the coat back and walking to place it on the coat hanger.

“Thanks.” Goro mumbled, albeit quietly, before taking another bite of his tuna.

“Mhm. Oh, I just remembered. Some customer left a magazine here last week and I… saved it for you.” He heard Akira grow quiet.

“You didn’t even know I was still alive, yet you saved me a magazine?”

“Y-Yeah…” Goro turned around, seeing Akira had lifted said magazine to his chest and was focused on the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Uh hello, Goro was right in front of him.

He opted to sigh, pushing out of his chair with a scrape and padding his shoes towards Akira to look over the paper in his grasp. He could barely make out the words, as they were intercepted by Akira’s sleeves, but still managed to catch a glimpse of _Darts: 700 Years in the Making._

“I just thought that I… could still preserve the memories of us- the memories of you, if I saved this. Sojiro actually threw it away while I was washing the dishes so I had to grab it from the trash but um… Yeah.. Sorry, I-I don’t really-”

Goro placed his hand on Akira’s own before gently taking the magazine from him. “Thank you, Akira. I really appreciate it. I wouldn’t have even put it past you to do something like this for a dead man. You wear your heart on your sleeve and because of that I know how maudlin you are.” Goro had felt inclined to somehow comfort Akira, despite not having done anything wrong.

Who was he kidding, he had done _everything_ wrong.

Akira let out a shaky, uncertain breath. “C-Can we go upstairs? I wanna ask you more about… what all happened that day.”

Goro figured he couldn’t be around the bush anymore. “Yeah. Let’s.”

* * *

Goro wouldn’t lie, discussing the past month and his whereabouts with Akira was somewhat awkward, and Goro wasn’t sure if it was due to the fact Akira had tears welling up in his eyes every five minutes, or because tension still lingered from that day on Shido’s ship.

Eventually however, the air seemed to dissipate,and they both were leaning back against the couch, Goro resting his eyes, while Akira kept thudding his head into the wall over and over.

“You’re going to give yourself a concussion if you keep doing that.”

“I hope I get one.”

Goro scoffed, opening his eyes to look at the raven. “Where’s the cat, er, Morgana?”

Akira stopped hitting his head. “Oh,” he hummed, “he’s with Futaba at Sojiro’s place.”

“Why is that?”

“I’m not entirely sure, but he’s been going over there a lot lately… I think it’s his way of comforting Futaba. I know she gets really lonely. But... I think it’s also because he was tired of me being depressed every night.” Akira sighed, stretching his arm out and looking at his hand. 

“Depressed, why?”

“You know why, Goro.”

Goro did know, he felt stupid for asking.

“I still don’t see why someone as flamboyant and fluctuating as you would be so caught up over me. _Especially_ me.”

Akira lowered his hand, turning his head to face Goro. He shifted his body upright from its slouched position. “I’m sure you do see, Goro. I don’t like that you’re trying to hide it from me. I of all people know you the best, yeah?”

“Yes,” Goro uttered, “I suppose. Do you take pride in that?”

“Maybe just a little…”

“Hm.”

Then it was silent once again, the overhead lightbulb flickering every now and then. Goro was about to close his eyes once more before he felt a soft hand caress his cheek, his eyes _snapping_ open at the touch.

“What are yo-”

“I really missed you, you know.” Akira breathed, his lashes delicately curled beneath his glasses. Goro didn’t realize they were so long.

“You’ve reiterated this numerous times, Akira.” Goro trailed off, his skin feeling hot at the fingers holding his face.

Akira pouted his lip. “Am I not allowed to say it once more?”

“I never said that.”

A heartbeat.

“I missed you, Goro.”

Before Goro could open his mouth once again, he felt a pair of chapped lips that lingered with coffee and sushi press against his own, any hints of lust not on display. The kiss was warm like honey, melting into his cold heart and heating him up with a desire he had wanted to ignore, but it seemed fate was against him once again.

Goro laced his arms around Akira’s neck, drawing him closer. A satisfied sigh left the raven’s mouth, his hold on Goro’s cheek slipping into caramel hair and gently rubbing his finger along the shell of Goro’s ear. Akira’s other hand trailed Goro's chin, tilting it up to get a better angle into the latter.

Goro placed his own hands on the front of Akira’s chest, subconsciously gripping the fabric as Akira tempted to lean them back against the arm of the umber couch, littered with a few stray strands of cat hair.

The brunette felt Akira pull back, both of them left gasping, before he dove back into Goro, his face burrowing itself against his throat and sucking in all the right places. 

“A-Ah…” Goro keened, his hands moving to clutch Akira’s biceps.

“I thought about doing this for so long…” He heard Akira whisper. “Wanting to hear you, see you so distressed beneath me like this. I-... It’s more than I can take.”

He went back to nipping at Goro’s neck, finding a particularly sensitive spot just between his collarbones and larynx. Goro felt his back arch, pressing further into Akira who simply groaned at the reaction.

“You’re awfully, _hah,_ ambitious tonight, hm?”

“How could I not be? I thought the guy I was in love with was fucking dead.”

“Love is a strong word, Akira.” Goro gripped onto onyx strands, ink spilling between his fingers.

“Not strong enough to describe us.” Akira _bit_ down like some type of dog, piercing Goro’s skin ever so slightly. He let out a tiny yelp, his face a hot mess as Akira pulled back and cheekily grinned down at him

Goro bit his lip, averting his gaze to the side. “Who ever said anything about love…”

“No one had to. I can tell just from looking at you, _Senpai.”_ Goro felt a hand palm at his erection through his pants. Fuck, he hadn’t even realized he was hard.

“That can mean a-anything…”

“Hm, that’s quite funny that you say that, considering I felt something stabbing my leg as soon as I said I loved you.”

Another squeeze.

“ _Akira.”_ Goro seethed, trying to sit up but being forced back down by a hand on his shoulder.

“Let me carry you to the bed, darling.”

Goro rolled his eyes, “You mean your sorry excuse for a futon.”

“Hey, it’s comfy! Unless you want to fuck on the floor where Morgana has thrown up tons of hairballs, I’d advise you let me take you to the bed.” Akira quipped.

Goro grew somewhat silent, his mouth parting, but no words leaving. He brought his hands down to hold himself.

“What is it, Goro?”

“It’s just… I don’t want to have sex.”

“Oh.”

“At least not tonight. We can another time, perhaps. But… I don’t want to stop yet. Let’s continue.”

“Okay!” Akira agreed, thumbing Goro’s cheekbone. “Whatever my princess wants, he’ll get.”

“Princess?” Goro scoffed, “I’m not a woman.”

“I said he, didn’t I?”

“That sentence in general made no sense, Akira.”

“Hush, you know you love me anyways.”

“We’ll see about that…” Goro huffed. He soon felt himself being lifted from the couch, strong arms carrying him towards the bed. He was placed down with a plop, Akira climbing and towering over him.

Goro took a moment to look up at the man on top of him, hair dangling from his face, glasses askew, a sly smile gracing his lips. Goro smirked, grabbing the glasses and placing them on the windowsill.

“I still don’t see why you wear those things when you have perfect vision.”

“Baby, my vision is always perfect when I’m looking at you.”

“You are such a dumbass Akira. Literally s-shut up…” Goro didn’t want to admit, but the flirtatious words Akira would tell him from time to time really got to him.

“Your wish is my command.” Soon enough, a pair of lips were back at his neck, hasty hands unbuttoning his alabaster dress shirt. They moved the fabric aside, dancing their way along Goro’s chest, all the way down to his naval, teasingly hooking themselves under his trousers.

“Hurry up…” Goro groaned, kicking Akira in the back of his head playfully.

Akira scoffed, the vibrations rippling against Goro’s Adam's apple. “Don’t you want this to last? We have all the time in the world, my love.”

Goro sighed. “Don’t call me that.”

“But it’s true? You are my love~”

“If I’m your love… you have a weird sense of ‘love’, Akira.”

“Goro. I literally travel inside other people’s hearts. My whole life is weird.”

“Oh yeah. I suppose you’re ri- _ah.”_

Warm and slender fingers grasped around the waistband of Goro’s boxer briefs, his pants already discarded. “Oh _Crow,_ I love the noises you make. If only we hadn’t been apart the past few weeks, I’m sure we could have made a lot more memor-”

“Shut up.” The brunette overturned Akira, pinning his arms above his head and glaring down a venom like seduction at the raven.

A laugh erupted, bubbling out from Akira’s throat as Goro straddled the former. 

“Oh, how feisty. I love it~”

“I’m not letting anyone control me.” Goro snarled, his grip tightening on reddening wrists. 

“Funny, because if I recall correctly with Shido…”

“I’ll fucking kill you right now, Kurusu.” Nails began to dig themselves into veins.

Akira exhaled, thrusting his hips up, causing Goro to jump slightly. “You already did, but go for it again, I’m into that sort of stuff.”

“I’m sure you are, you fucking psycho. You have a god complex or something, thinking you can save everybody..” Goro closed his eyes, surrendering himself to rest his forehead against Akira’s. “You’re crazy…”

“Hm, Mr. Black Mask, I could say the same for you.”

“You could, as much as I hate being similar to you.”

“Why is that?”

“I hate you.”

“Your dick says otherwise.”

“Akira.”

“Hm?”

“Shut up.”

“But- _oh fuck.”_

And suddenly, Akira’s pants were down, along with his briefs, and a _heavenly_ warmness encircled his cock, licking stripes up and down from the hilt to the base.

Goro peered up at him, wanton maroon eyes filling the raven with aphrodisiacs only made possible by the detective’s ministrations. His cherry lips pursed, swallowing lightly before engulfing the tip of Akira’s length, and starting to make his way down. The tight constrictions of Goro’s throat made Akira want to combust, preach to whatever gods about how fucking good this prince was at giving head.

He slid a hand into caramel hair, clasping in between the weaves of his fingers and _yanking._

“Mmph!” Goro was choking, that much was obvious. It served him right for leaving Akira to himself this past month. 

“God Goro. Y-You’re so good… so fucking hot… I love you. I love you.”

The detective’s pace became hasty at the words, hands gripping where his mouth couldn’t reach, saliva beginning to drip from the sides of his mouth and tongue flicking experimentally against the hard member.

“That’s it. There you go, you’re doing so well, I-I’m so close, all because of you.” Akira praised, lowering his hand to caress Goro’s cheek. The latter keened, and not too long after, stilled as his tongue became coated in stickiness, along with partial bits of his face.

Akira groaned, throwing his head back as he came down from his high. Goro wasn’t too far behind, panting heavily and letting out a short grunt as he too came. He flopped down next to Akira on the futon, wincing as his head hit the raven’s sprawled out elbow.

He stared up at the ceiling, only then noticing the cum on his face, his cheeks immediately heating to an unbearable degree. His gaze turned to Akira, who was reaching over to grab a washcloth. 

Akira sat up, peering down at Goro before bringing the cloth to his skin, wiping away the remnants of their love. “Sorry, I didn’t mean for that to happen. Are you okay?” He whispered, as if Goro was a feather that would float away with just a hint of wind.

Goro numbly nodded, leaning in to the soft touch Akira granted while he cleaned his love up. “It’s alright. I-I wasn’t… completely against it.”

“Oh, so you like getting my cum all over your pretty little face?”

Goro shrieked, pushing Akira’s arm away and turning around to face the wall. “Jesus, you’re so vulgar. Who taught you to speak like that?”

“Hm, I don’t know if you’d know him but…” Akira gave a soft squeeze from behind, gripping Goro’s plump ass teasingly.

“Don’t…” Goro grumbled, realizing his briefs were soiled. He sighed, plucking them off and throwing them on the floor.

“Oh god, hopefully Morgana doesn’t come back and see that.”

“It’s your fault!”

“It’s _my_ fault _you_ came in your underwear? Just from sucking me off? Hm, makes sense.”

“You are intolerable…”

“But you love me.” Akira’s breath was suddenly against his ear. “Thank you for that. I really needed it. I’m not lying when I say how good you are… I… I really did miss you, Goro.”

“And… I you. Believe it or not.”

“Mm. I can believe it. I don’t know if you do, though.” Arms wrapped around Goro’s weathered skin, laced with scars and traces of his past battles. His lies and wishes of a better tomorrow. His want for someone to love him.

He didn’t know if he believed it, if he was being honest.

“You know me too well, Akira. It scares me.”

“I guess that means you’re intimidated by me? So I can like, use that advantage over you when we’re playing pool and win.”

“Not what I meant.”

“You’re just avoiding the question now.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Akira.”

“Goro~”

“Shut up.”

“But I wanna talk to you all night.” Akira frowned.

“And I want to sleep.”

“God, you have like, no sex drive huh.”

Goro scoffed, wrapping his hands around Akira’s own. “I’ve never even kissed anyone till tonight.”

“Really?”

“Don’t act surprised.”

“You’re right, I was just trying to make you feel better.” Akira thumbed Goro’s hip bones.

“I don’t see how that would, but I digress.”

“Hm.. Okay, let’s sleep.”

“Thank god.” Goro sighed as if his dying thirst had been quenched.

“Hey, you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t love me.”

“Or maybe it’s because you dragged me here.”

“You’re the one who offered to come back here.” Akira smirked, kissing the brunette’s shoulder.

“Shush.”

“Okay. Okay, nighty Goro.”

“Mm. Night, Akira.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked this! please leave kudos and comments if you did :) 
> 
> also, i'm currently very busy atm, so fics may come out slower! i will try to get them out at least once every week or two though! i have so much i want to write for these two :')


End file.
